The product is an adaptive aid for persons with limited and possibly uncontrolled hand and arm movement. The product enables adjustable positioning of various control devices by placement, height, and inclination in 3-dimensional space in order to permit operation of the control device via the person""s available limb motion. In addition, the product restrains, positions, and supports the upper limbs to further facilitate the desired motion. The product can be reconfigured to accommodate various control devices and to utilize various motions.
For example, a control device such as a joystick can be used to control a cursor on a computer. A person may have difficulty holding their arm in the position necessary for using the joystick. Using the product, the joystick can be positioned to accommodate a suitable and comfortable position for the person""s arm. In the same example, the product can be configured to support the person""s arm in the preferred position for using the joystick.
In another example, the control device can be a pushbutton. Activating the pushbutton requires a different motion than the joystick, and the product can be reconfigured to hold the pushbutton in the required position. Various configurations allow an available range of motion of a person to be used, whatever motion that may be, to activate the control device. The product can be configured to accommodate right-handed, left-handed, and two-handed use.